1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repair circuit of a flash memory cell and a repair method and, more particularly, to a repair circuit of a flash memory cell and a repair method which can detect the power supply applied to the chip, latch the repaired address stored in the fuse block after the chip itself sequentially reads the fuse block, compare the latched address with the input repair address to access the main cell or redundancy cell.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, a terminology of "repair" refers to rearing in advance extra redundancy cells in addition to main cells and replacing the main cell with the extra redundancy cell prepared in advance is some of the main cells are found to be poor.
In conventional repair technology, each cell in which a repair address is stored has a circuit for sensing the cell so that the cell can not be constructed into an array. Therefore, there is a problem that each cell includes a plurality of dummy cells, and the chip area is increased due to a sense amplifier and a dummy cell. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage in that since the chip always senses all the cells during the operation of the chip, the power consumption becomes large.